1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a straddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in straddle type vehicles such as motorcycles etc., the so-called under bone type frame structure is known. In a straddle type vehicle having the under bone type frame structure, an area existing in front of a seat is greatly recessed downward to define a relatively large space in the front area of the seat. Thus, according to the under bone type vehicle, a rider can easily get on and off the vehicle. On the other hand, however, in the under bone type vehicle, vehicle components need to be efficiently disposed under the seat to define such a large space in front of the seat.
Patent Document 1 discloses an under bone type motorcycle. The motorcycle includes a main frame obliquely extending downward rearward from a head pipe, and seat rail frames obliquely extending upward rearward from a rear portion of the main frame. The main frame supports an engine under a suspended condition. A fuel tank is mounted on the seat rail frames, and a seat is disposed above the fuel tank. A carburetor is disposed in the rear of the engine, and an air cleaner is disposed in the rear of the carburetor. The air cleaner is positioned below the fuel tank. A rear portion of the air cleaner and a front portion of the fuel tank together align vertically. Also, the air cleaner are placed between the right and left seat rail frames. A top end of the air cleaner is generally positioned at the same height as the seat rail frames.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-Hei08-67285, laid-open patent application publication.
By the way, the air cleaner needs periodical maintenance. For example, a filter of the air cleaner should be periodically cleaned or replaced with new one. In the motorcycle, the air cleaner is disposed below the fuel tank. Maintenance work thus is made by an approach from a lateral side location.
However, a user is compelled to take a stooping position or a squatting position for making replacement work, for example, of the filter, because the air cleaner is placed at a relatively low position. Therefore, some of the users can be uncomfortable in the maintenance work of the air cleaner.